Sur son île
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant Skyfall, James Bond a été plus marqué qu'il ne veut l'avouer par un certain petit geste de Silva… Attention spoiler léger sur une scène du film


**Disclaimer : ****L'univers de James Bond ne m'appartient pas…**

**Bonjour ^^**

**Ecrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème. Ici : « île »**

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ? ( désolée mais fallait que je le place mdrrr)**_

**Sur son île**

James regarda la silhouette grotesque de Silva à travers le verre blindé et songea que derrière sa cage l'homme n'avait plus rien du redoutable maniaque sur les traces duquel il s'était lancé quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, Silva était fou. Les types dans son genre l'étaient souvent et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Bond, l'agent 007 ici, laissa ses yeux clairs glisser sur le blond peroxydé de Silva et pendant une fraction de seconde il lui sembla que leurs regards se croisaient à travers la glace sans tain. Ce qui bien entendu était impossible.

Ici, Silva n'était qu'un prisonnier, enfermé derrière des couches et des couches de verre blindé, un dément aussi pitoyable que dangereux qu'il avait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne répande sa folie sur le monde.

Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui.

Pourtant, cette fois, 007 sentait confusément que c'était différent. Silva était différent. Et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de penser à ce qui s'était passé là-bas, sur son île. L'île de Silva.

Les yeux toujours rivés au prisonnier sans exprimer la moindre émotion, James promena son regard acéré sur les mains de Silva. Elles étaient attachées maintenant mais sur son île elles avaient caressé ses cuisses.

Oui, caressé.

Et James avait bluffé.

Parce que oui, Silva avait raison, c'était la première fois. Non pas qu'un homme tente de le toucher, mais qu'il réagisse à la caresse comme il l'aurait fait pour celle d'une femme.

La respiration de James se bloqua pendant une seconde alors qu'il s'avouait à lui-même son trouble et il se força à se détourner de Silva pour attendre M.

Pourtant, il avait beau faire, il ne cessait de penser à l'île. L'île de Silva, les mains de Silva sur ses cuisses. Sa réaction à lui.

Pendant un instant, James se demanda comment il aurait réagi si Silva avait continué à le caresser…. S'il s'était assis sur lui alors qu'il était toujours enchainé ou si sa bouche avait effleuré ce qu'il réservait d'habitude aux femmes. Son corps se tendit à cette évocation, répondant ainsi à sa question et James inspira profondément. Quelquefois il se demandait s'il était réellement apte au service ou si le rôle que lui imposait ce dernier ne le débordait pas un peu. Ou alors c'était la fatigue, oui sûrement la fatigue et sa blessure encore mal cicatrisée.

N'empêche….

James fixa à nouveau Silva à travers la glace sans tain et songea à la manière dont il avait caressé ses cuisses. Encore.

« Bond ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda M avec sa froideur coutumière.

James reprit avec aisance son masque d'indifférence flegmatique.

« Non Madame. »

M lui adressa un regard aigu tandis que James restait impassible, ses prunelles claires sur le blond de Silva.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tenta M.

- Quoi ?

- Sur l'île, est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

James secoua la tête.

« La routine. Rien de plus.

- Tant mieux. Répondit M avant de se désintéresser de la chose. Bien il est temps que Mr Silva se rende compte qu'il n'est plus sur son île. » Décida-t-elle avant de s'avancer.

Derrière elle, James ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Non, ils n'étaient plus sur son île… Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver un vague regret. Il ne saurait jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer… Ni ce qu'il aurait ressenti si…

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Silva alors que la porte de verre laissait le passage à M et James songea que parfois, il n'était pas bon de tout savoir… Sur cette pensée, il se détourna avec son élégance coutumière, laissant derrière lui Silva et ses caresses. M avait raison, ils n'étaient plus sur son île et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que c'était une excellente chose.


End file.
